The Unraveling
by jaymeemj
Summary: The God of Mischief is not the only one who has a past to unravel. The people at the bottom with you are the only ones who can help you get up again. At his rockbottom, Loki has to choose to trust, ignore or develop a mutual understanding with the ones down with him. Loki/OC
1. The Coming

**The Coming**

The night Odin the Allfather returned home after a victorious war against the Frost Giants in Jotunheim, he had with him a baby. An innocent, fragile baby whose blue Jotunheim skin faded away from the warmth of Asgard. Odin joined his wife, the Queen of Asgard, Frigga in one of the larger chambers of their palace, where she was carrying their newly firstborn, Thor.

"I have a gift for you, my queen," Odin said. He then brought his arms forward to properly show the baby from Jotunheim. Before he could let her speak, he said, "We shall bring him up as one of our own – as a brother of Thor. And in time, he will be the prince who brings peace between Asgard and Jotunheim. "

Frigga simply smiled at what Odin said. "And Thor?"

"Thor will inherit the throne in time and rule as King of Asgard," Odin answered, as if it was not anymore obvious. "But the brothers will need one another, for diplomatic ties between realms cannot be maintained alone by the King, but with his own brother."

* * *

Meanwhile, on that very same night when the war against the Frost Giants had been won, a knock was heard on the doors of an old couple's humble cottage in the suburbs. This couple had been yearning for a child for decades. Every single one of their neighbours knew how they have been struggling to bear a child but to no avail. And so on that fortunate night, the woman opened the door and strangely, she saw no one. But when she looked down, she saw the greatest surprise. A baby lay sleeping in a basket, covered in light blue silk. With it was an envelope tied to the basket.

The woman bent down, to pick it up and when she slid out the peace of paper inside, all she read was:

_She deserves better. Please take care of Hera for us_.

And in that moment, the woman's eyes brimmed with tears as she took the baby out of the basket and called out for her husband.


	2. First Encounter

**First Encounter**

Hera had always been the top student in her class. Though excessively introverted and timid, she managed to excel in all subjects and was even offered a private session with the local sorcerer to learn a bit more about the details and history of Asgardian magic.

And as a reward for her excellence in her studies at a really young age, she was invited to go on an excursion trip with other top students of Asgard to the palace. Asgardian commoners rarely have the chance to go and visit the palace. They could only do so if the royal princes and those above them were hosting a huge event, or if they were working in the palace or for the palace as warriors, servants, and so forth.

So being the given the chance to visit the palace was a great deal to Hera. Her foster parents had dressed her up nicely as much as their meager salaries could afford. Upon arriving at the palace, a tour guide led the group of children around, to have a look at the palace. They even had the luxury of being brought into Odin's Trophy Room, with the Queen's blessing, to have a look at the relics taken in by the Asgardian army from wars and gifts from various realms.

There was a certain relic that enchanted Hera the most. She took most of her time admiring it. It was the Tablet of Life and Time – something that did not make sense to her, hence her curiosity. She took her time to study it, to study the engravings marked on it and be dazzled by the amount of magic it held. However, she had been oblivious to her surroundings as she examined it because the moment she peeled her eyes away from the tablet, she realized that the tour group had left already, and she was alone in the vault.

Her heartbeat picked up and she ran out of the vault, into the halls of the palace. Pillars towered over either side of her and she had no single idea of where the tour group had gone. She wanted to cry – because feeling so alone and lost always got to her. But she, even as a child, understood the importance of respecting the palace. She willed herself not to cry as she searched through the palace walls for her tour group.

As Hera turned to a balcony, to see if she could spot the tour group anywhere, the young Sif caught her at the corner of her eye.

"Are you lost?" she asked Hera, who in turn jumped out of fright.

Hera's eyes flicked to the black haired Sif instantaneously. "Y-yes, I've lost my companions – could you help me?"

Sif grinned at her question and nodded. "Yes, but you'll have to help me first. We're playing hide and seek."

_Hide and seek_. Hera grinned at the sound of it. She nodded eagerly and ran towards Sif before they ran together through the palace halls to find a suitable hiding place. As they ran, they bumped into a young blonde boy with a trailing red cape behind him.

"Thor!" Sif called out, causing Thor to turn around and look at them.

Hera wanted to bow down, shocked to see the prince in person. But given that they were playing and no guards were around to witness her failure to show some respect, she did not bow.

"Sif! Have you found a hiding place yet? Loki's finished counting," Thor said, smirking. His eyes never bothered to turn to Hera, who seemed invisible to him.

"We were just about to –" Sif was cut off when she noticed that Thor was getting distorted in shape. Both her brows and Hera's furrowed down in confusion and before they knew it, Loki revealed himself, his illusion of Thor fading away.

"You fail to hide properly, oh Lady Sif," he said, his smirk still plastered on his fair face. "I told you I would not take long to find you, yet you and Thor still insist on playing."

Hera's jaws dropped. Amazing. She had never witnessed such illusions through sorcery before.

"Yes, and you failed to disguise yourself as Thor," Sif rebutted haughtily.

"I'm still _working _on it," Loki defended himself. He was about to say more when Hera interjected, "How did you do that? How did you – " Her eyes were wide with fascination at Loki. It almost seemed like she was expecting him to turn back into Thor again.

Loki's brow lifted as he gazed at the unfamiliar face, then back to Sif. "Who is she?"

Hera stopped talking immediately and felt her cheeks burn in red.

"She's lost," Sif explained. "She came in as a visitor of the palace."

Loki was silent as he examined Hera. "Let me guess, you lost track of them from maintaining your hair I suppose?" He asked, referring to her intricately braided blonde hair that ran around her head. A skill her foster mother was blessed with. Her hair was especially styled that way for that day's visit to the palace.

Hera shook her head, oblivious to his half-mocking tone. "No, your highness – I was too busy studying the Tablet of Life and Time."

Both Loki and Sif smiled at each other, impressed.

"It is such a gorgeous and mystifying relic, is it not?" Sif agreed with her. "My father was part of the army from which this relic was received."

Both Loki and Sif then set out to help reunite Hera with her tour group, searching the whole palace, making various turns here and there. But upon finding out from one of the palace guards that the tour group had left already, Loki led them to the Great Library of the palace. Together with Sif's help, they moved a bookshelf away to reveal a gaping hole in the wall.

"This leads you to the market," Loki explained. "You'll be able to find a hovercraft that might be able to take you back home."

Hera nodded immediately and slowly lifted the hem of her dress up to step into the hole.

"Oh, and next time you come here," Loki said, "Please don't get lost – it really is such an inconvenience to lead strangers around the palace." Sif merely rolled her eyes at what he said as Hera nodded obediently once more.

She muttered 'thank you' before curtsying and setting out deeper into the hole.

"Oh, and watch out for that immediate descent too," Loki called out once more, his hands on the edges of the hole immediately as he poked his head through, squinting in the darkness.

His warning came off a little too late though, because what followed was an agonizing gasp from Hera.

"I'm alright!" She croaked, trying her best to hide the pain in her voice as she struggled to move on deeper into the hole.


	3. The Hearing

** The Hearing**

"Send them in," Odin said, his hand gesturing towards the guards by the door as he sat still on his adorned throne. Frigga sat next to him while their two early teenaged sons stood on either end of them; Thor by Odin's side, and Loki by Frigga's side.

They had been specially requested by the Allfather to take their evening off to witness the hearing of a special set of criminals who have been on the hideout for some time.

The doors burst through open, and a woman with greying reddish hair was dragged across the hall to the front of the throne. The guards hit against the back of her legs, causing her knees to buckle as she fell, kneeling onto the ground. She was frail and thin, dark eye bags circled her brown eyes and her Asgardian clothes were dirtied and torn in various places. It looked almost as if she had been thrown into a lion's den, leaving her alone to her own survival.

She pushed her twisted, frizzy hair back and looked up straight in the eye at the Allfather, her eyes bloodshot red. Vengeance filled her and she looked like a wild animal, prepared to lounge at her attacker. Thor and Loki exchanged discomforted looks at one another before turning their attentions back to the Hearing in general.

"Kierr, wife of the late Sven Vladisson," Odin said, his voice booming throughout the halls with little effort. "It has been an arduous challenge to find you. And here you are, finally, ready to face the punishment for your crimes."

"Crime?" the woman spat back, unsure of how the Allfather defined and viewed her actions. "It was for the safety of Asgard, for which you failed to see and act upon as King."

This act of sheer disrespect earned her another beating from the soldier. Odin dismissed the soldier at this, having no intentions in winning the argument by hurting the woman.

"Explain yourself," Odin spoke, "But hear this, your crimes have violated the Law and you shall still be destined to have your punishment sentenced out."

The woman sneered at him and finally took her breath as she explained herself. "My beloved Sven has served in your army with the kind of loyalty that has been unmatched by your other soldiers. He has gone out to countless wars and witnessed history being made for Asgard many times before."

Frigga, Thor and Loki seemed to be interested by what the woman had to say, because they had unknowingly bent slightly forward, willing her to speak more.

"But if there was one thing Sven realized after all his experience, it was that the very people of Asgard are endangering our home itself."

"Why do you say of such things, woman? Have you not taken a look around you?" Odin questioned, his posture still the same on his throne. "We are well equipped for any threat that has to come."

"We are not equipped however for the threat that has to come from _within_ us," the woman retorted, her voice straining to push her point further through.

"What are you talking about?" Frigga couldn't help but ask. Loki would have done so if she had not posed the question.

"All these souvenirs we obtain from wars will eventually be a threat to us," the woman spoke. "These relics will be so powerful together that its own energy will eventually swallow the whole of Asgard and the other realms in the span of one week."

Odin slammed his scepter against the floor twice, his patience running out as he shifted his position on the throne. "So you decide to break into my vault and _steal _them?"

"We tried to bring the matter up to you, only to be dismissed and have my Sven imprisoned and left to die when your petty soldiers beated him to death!"

The woman was panting hysterically then, veins bulging across her boiling face.

"Your husband died because he provoked my men," Odin defended, resting his back against his throne once more. "And my vault has already been designed to keep the powers contained and completely harmless for the good of Asgard. I am offended that you doubt my powers and wisdom."

"I have no intent on belittling you, my lord – I merely want to correct you and be of assistance to your decision making."

" – Which you are unauthorized to," Odin reminded. He stood up from his throne and announced, "I shall hear no more of this. Foreseeing that we will never reach a solution and common ground, you shall be quarantined for three days in the dungeons before you are to receive your sentence in the Imperial Court."

With that, the guards took the woman by her arms and dragged her away as she struggled to squirm from their tight grips.

"Mother, why do you think Father did that? To the woman?" Loki asked that night, when they were being sent to their bedrooms personally by Frigga.

"Yes, Mother, why?" Thor agreed with his brother's question. "It almost seemed like Father did not want that woman to ever speak again."

They entered the chamber the brothers shared and Loki and Thor went around to ready themselves for bed – something that Frigga wanted them to do on their own, since she strongly believed in developing independence in her boys.

"Your father knows exactly what the woman wanted to say," she told them as she picked up the cape that Thor had thrown on to the floor and forgot to pick it up. "There's always a purpose to what your father does, my children."

"Do you know what was his purpose then for dismissing that woman?" Loki asked. "She did have a point, I couldn't help but ponder about it further."

Frigga had tucked Thor into bed, much to his embarrassment, when Loki posed the question. She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled. "Oh, Loki," she said, approaching him this time and stroking his black hair back. "Believe me, your father has taken her point to consideration – but He knows better. Hence why his decision to dismiss it entirely."

"He would banish her, wouldn't he?" Thor asked, his arms crossed behind his head. "That's her sentence, am I right?"

Loki nodded at Thor before turning his gaze back to Frigga. "It is only reasonable to banish someone who will influence the people to doubt the Allfather's decisions."

Frigga pulled Loki's blanket up to his chest and bent down to kiss his forehead. "Perhaps, I do not know," she said honestly. "Your father has not told me about the woman's sentence."

Loki could not take what she said for an answer. His mind was full of questions and Frigga knew too well not to leave Loki wondering over his thoughts over night.

"He wanted us to be there at the Hearing as a warning, wasn't it?" Loki asked carefully. Thor's brows perked up, and he sat up on his bed in attention. "He wanted to show that it is possible for any offender to be banished from Asgard for his actions, am I right, Mother?"

Frigga was silent. Odin was both a traditional and practical man. Her jaws had tensed a little, intimidated by the question Loki had just asked her. He was a smart, intellectual boy – and that night was just one of those numbered nights in which she couldn't escape his mind-boggling questions not suitable for a child to know about.

"Yes," was all she said, her eyes averting Loki's. "It's all part of your training as well, before one of you inherits the throne." It was a smooth recovery, but not enough to wither down Loki's curiosity.

"Mother," he continued one last time.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Would Father banish us for any offences we make?" It was a genuine question. Something that Loki wanted to know, just to see how far the line for family bonds is drawn when compared to the Law and the Allfather.

Frigga was reluctant, but she willed herself anyway to shake her head. "Like I said, my love, your father has a purpose for everything he does." She smiled down reassuringly at Loki, who then looked down to his laced fingers.

"Don't think too much about it, my son," Frigga said, "It will never happen to either of you two. Now go get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

She bent down and kissed Loki once more before turning around and leaving the room, with one last glance over her shoulder at Loki.


	4. Rejection

**Rejection**

"A maiden?" Hera asked, her tone full of disbelief, as she was handed the scroll that indicated the highest ranking possible job she could apply for. "This must be a witty joke. Surely, you are not serious?"

But the old man behind the counter merely shrugged at her, eager to dismiss her immediately and move on with the next job applicant.

"You must be mistaken, sir, but I've emerged as the top student in class every single time – surely, I must be eligible for at least the lowest rank in the Imperial Court."

"I'm afraid not, m'lady," the man said, his face full of indifference. "There are several top students in various institutions across Asgard, and certain jobs just aren't enough to fit in all of them."

Hera stared at him, her face slowly crumbling at every word he said.

" – And besides, the palace is always in urgent need of new servants," the man continued, waving her aside, "Maybe you can find your luck when you beg for another job when you cross paths with the Allfather himself."

Hera continued to stare at him, refusing to believe the situation she was in.

" – Or tell you what, if you need the job for the money, your body might take you somewhere."

At this, Hera scoffed and wanted to punch him right then and there, but a pair of guards had already pulled her away to prevent her from blocking the way. "Your soul shall be damned in hell, you uncultured swine!"

Once she was finally thrown out of the building, Hera dumped the scroll back into her sack and covered herself in her cloak, making her way back home to where her ageing parents were. She avoided the judgmental stares she received from bystanders as she walked away briskly.

She arrived to see her father polishing a vase. Beads of sweat emerged from his receding grey hairline as he focused on making the vase look pristine and brand new. When he heard Hera enter, he looked up, his face glowing with joy. "Hera, my love! How was the application?"

Hera settled herself on the chair opposite him and buried her face in her hands. "A maiden," she murmured against her palms as she felt hot tears spill from her eyes. "All I could apply for was a maiden, Father."

The father, sensing his daughter's immediate distraught, set down the vase quickly to comfort her. "Now now, dear – it's still something, is it not?"

Hera could not afford to reply her father. She felt so unworthy of his comforting words. She had always strived for excellence just so she could help her parents make ends meet. They were old and frail and she was the only one whom they could depend on after a couple more years from which they ought to retire already.

She finally lifted her face from her hands and turned to look at the sincere, wrinkled face of her foster father. "How is Mother? Is she alright?"

"No evident signs of healing and improvement," her father said, sighing. "But she's coping well enough. She's a strong woman, I tell you."

Her mother had been sick for the past few months now and they still have not earned enough to afford sending her to the Apothecary for the very least.

"I'll start work tomorrow, Father," Hera decided, wiping the small tears away from her eyes. "The pay should help us afford her the proper treatment after a month."

"I'm glad you see this as another door opening up to you for greater opportunities, my child." Her father stroked her hair back, tucking it behind her ear before kissing her forehead.

However, working as a maiden was no easy feat for Hera. She had to move out of her parents' place to sleep in with the other maidens in the Housing building just next to the palace. Every night, she cried to herself, having not gotten used to living so far away from her loving parents. She cried for having failed to be someone much better and worthier. She cried for feeling like an utter disappointment and embarrassment. Mainly to herself, given the fact that her parents were so accepting of whatever results she produced. Five weeks of work was still not enough for her to earn enough to heal her mother. The fact that her colleagues were being such burdens to her did not help as well.

They ostracized her for being so ungrateful to be working in the palace. They saw her as someone who believed she deserved much better. Which Hera did of course, but the silent, aloof attitude she was unknowingly giving them was testing her colleagues' patience.

The tension got too high at one night when the maidens were cleaning up after the Allfather and his family finished dinner. Eva, one of the maidens, was carrying the pile of intricate gold dinner platters back into the kitchen to be cleaned when she saw the glum-looking Hera busying herself with wiping the dishes clean. She did it awfully slowly as usual, and Eva was extremely irritated at this.

"Aw, sulking again because you ended up cleaning after the royals?"

Hera kept her face down as her eyes flickered up to Eva. "Leave me alone. I am in no mood for this."

"You ought to do your job a lot faster," Eva pressed on, ignoring the last bit that she said. "All of us here are struggling like you, Hera – can you please be a bit more empathetic for the rest of us here instead of always pitying yourself?"

What Eva said seemed to trigger something within Hera. She looked up at her once more, directly in the eye as she swung the piece of cloth she was using over her shoulder.

"I am not _pitying_ myself."

"Oh, please," Eva said, rolling her eyes. "Every time we do our duties, all your face says is '_I should not be here' _or '_These women should be working for me, not with me_'."

Hera decided to ignore her as she dismissed Eva with a wave of her hand before returning to her work. She rubbed the dishes clean with more aggression this time and Eva certainly noticed it.

"It's true, is it not?" Eva pushed, with no intentions in dropping the topic just yet. "Deep down inside, you know what I said is true."

"You think you know everyone here as if you're blessed with telepathic skills," Hera murmured.

"What did you say?"

The whole kitchen had grown a lot quieter by then; the maidens were doing their own duties but secretly eavesdropping. They could clearly tell that the scene in the middle of the kitchen was about to worsen.

"I said," Hera snapped, "We all don't deserve to be here, but I the most, because why?"

Eva's eyes widened, before her face was replaced with full fury. " – How dare you!"

"Because I always came up first in my classes, without fail, and here I am, doing this dirty work with all you unqualified rejects who have negligible potentials."

The kitchen was then silent. Not even the sound of cutleries clinking, or the clattering of dishes were heard any longer. Every single maiden was staring at Hera and they had completely forgotten about their jobs.

Eva, who was still carrying the pile of dishes, stood speechless. The thick face Hera had to say such a thing.

"You think…that every single one of us here don't deserve to be out there doing more important things as you?" Eva's voice cracked as she asked the question. She was angered, and yet hurt so bad, because she was actually the only person who approached Hera on their first day to be her friend, only to realize that Hera was an entirely ambitious and unsociable person.

Hera maintained her determined gaze at Eva. There was a bit of guilt creeping up into her, but she chose to ignore it, believing that there was no more turning back now. What had been said, had been heard, and she could never undo that.

One of the other maidens in the kitchen then cried, "With an attitude like yours, you are undeserving of a better job."

Another agreed; " Yes, in fact, you _deserve_ to be here much more than the rest of us do."

The whole kitchen filled with maidens began to mutter among themselves in agreement. The whole lot of them were ganging up against Hera and this was starting to shake her bold indifference towards the matter.

* * *

"Loki, you are not to use such magic within the palace anymore," Odin said, with reference to the magic trick that Loki had just showed off to him in an attempt to entertain him.

He had multiplied himself around the Allfather, just to challenge him to see which one was the real Loki. He thought it was something that Odin would be impressed of, especially since it was something that would come in handy in a battle. He had just recently mastered the trick and was deeply proud of himself for it.

But at what Odin said, Loki stood speechless and even abashed before him.

"Why not, Father?" he asked. "It is a completely harmless trick I did."

Odin shook his head. "It was good, yes, my son – but it is a deceiving and manipulative thing to do within the palace. Use it beyond the palace borders only."

He did not sound that impressed to Loki and Loki had to accept what his father said, much to his inner dismay.

"Of course, Father."

And at that moment, Thor burst into the Hall, holding his Mjolnir up high in victory. A sickening grin was plastered on his face that Loki had to look away and heave a small sigh.

"Father! You will not believe this but I've polished my combat skills and knocked down not ten but _seventeen_ of your men with one throw of Mjolnir!" Thor laughed victoriously as he looked up at the Allfather. Odin looked back down on his son with a satisfied grin.

"You better not have permanently damaged them," Odin said with a hint of humour evident in his voice. "Or else the Healing Room will be packed."

"Oh, it will be, Father," Thor assured him cockily as he led Odin out of the Hall, and leaving Loki alone.

He could not believe it. His magic trick barely touched a skin and he was banned from using such sorcery within the palace? Thor, on the other hand, had just proudly reduced Asgard's manpower as a form of training and he was not reprimanded? Loki pursed his lip. He was angry and full of jealousy – yet there was nothing he could do about it. He would simply have to find other ways to impress the Allfather much more than Thor the next time round.

He decided it was best to go to the Great Library, to calm himself down and immerse himself with more ancient magic books to try out new tricks. But even as he walked down the halls, he was raging. Every step he made was a furious stomp on the floor.

The path to the Great Library passed the Dining Hall and the kitchen behind. Loki knew that the maidens were still cleaning up after their dinner given that they had just finished dinner thirty minutes ago before he got to present his magic trick to Odin.

It was noisier than ever. Not that it was always noisy – there was usually negligible noise in the hallways passing the kitchens. But this time, Loki could hear women's voices coming from the kitchen. They were…rowdy. He could hear the screaming and the shouting, the curses and suddenly, there was the crashing of numerous dishes. After that came silence. But it was not too long before he could hear the blame game going on behind the hallway walls.

* * *

"This is all _your _fault, Hera!"

"Clean that mess up and give yourself up to the Allfather!"

"You are our only problem within the palace!"

"Yes! – Asgard will be much better off without _you_!"

Hera had brought her hands up to shut her ears off so that she couldn't hear all the harsh words coming from the maidens who have circled around her already. It was almost as if she was an animal being tortured. Her maiden hair had loosen from its bun and her face was covered with strands of blonde hair as she frantically waved off the maidens surrounding her.

And out of nowhere, they heard a low, booming voice.

"What is going on here?"

Everyone turned immediately at the doorway. The Head Palace Guard assigned in their area had arrived to fix the scene.

But 'fix' might not be the proper word to describe it. Because in that moment, the maidens started pointing at Hera, blaming her for the mess in the kitchens and how they only way she could pay for the broken dishes was to be kicked out of the palace for good.

At this, Hera panicked. She could not afford to lose her job. Her mother was sicker than ever and was in dire need of healing. "No, no, no! Don't listen to them! It is not what you think! I didn't start it – "

But the palace guard had called in two more of his fellow guards.

"Take her away, and immediately report for another maiden to replace her," the Head Palace Guard said.

"No! Please! I beg of you, my mother is sick! You cannot do this!"

The two guards took Hera by her upper arms and pulled her out of the kitchen, with the maidens smirking to themselves in victory behind. When they were out of the kitchen, Hera did not cease to beg for forgiveness and defend herself. No matter how loud she begged or how frantic she sounded, they ignored her cries.

They reached the secondary Palace doors that led to a direct gate to the commonplaces of Asgard. The guards opened the door whilst keeping their grip on her and before they pushed her out, Hera cried, "Please! Just _listen_!"

The Head Palace Guard finally craned his neck to face her. "Don't you think we've heard enough?"

Hera's eyes spilled tears after having holding them back. This was it. She was desperate. "Is that how an individual treats everyone below him? To be entirely disregarded?"

"Speak now while you can then," the Head Palace Guard said, ticking his tongue as if he had better things to do.

When Hera opened her mouth to speak, she realized that those maidens were right. Everything they said about her being so selfish and troublesome was true. Yet, she did not want to admit it. Because she needed the job, to keep her mother alive.

"My mom's sick – "

"I thought you were going to justify yourself? Not seek sympathy." The Head Palace Guard nodded at his two fellow comrades then. "Kick her out."

He turned to his back and walked away and as Hera screamed and cried defiance, she caught the smallest flicker. A familiar flicker that she witnessed years ago. At the shoulder of the Head Palace Guard, the illusion seemed to have faded away, flickering back to normal by accident, to reveal the familiar green and black shoulder of a very familiar person.

"Prince Loki!" Hera cried one last time. "Please have mercy!" But it was too late for the guards have pushed her out, onto the stone steps outside. They shut the door at her face loudly and she was left outside to let out all her distraught.

Meanwhile, Loki had turned a corner in the hallway and finally took off his disguise as the Head Palace Guard. He paused to look back slightly. The lady had called him. She had seen him. And all he could think was that he needed to refine his skills. The last thing he wanted was rumours spreading around Asgard that he was a merciless and indifferent prince, unsuitable for the role as King of Asgard.


End file.
